


惩罚

by apple_amy



Category: Arthas/Kael'thas, Illidan/Kael'thas, Kil'jaeden/Kael'thas, WoW - Fandom, rommath/Kael'thas - Fandom, 凯尔萨斯总受
Genre: M/M, World of Warcraft - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_amy/pseuds/apple_amy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>凯尔萨斯总受。<br/>有挖出心脏及魔能注体等内容。<br/>肉。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

惩罚

一双单薄的手掌抵住了宽厚的紫色胸膛，胸膛上的绿色魔纹开始发亮，丝丝魔能通过那双手掌吸收至体内。片刻之后，手掌的主人收回了手，却在收回的刹那，有意无意用尖利的指尖扫过暗褐色的乳粒。

细碎的呻吟从半明的房间角落里传出，还有床铺上嘎吱嘎吱的摇曳声。刚才单薄手掌的主人，正趴伏在床上，手指紧紧抓住床单，美丽的头颅向后扬起，如同太阳般的金色长发柔顺地垂在两侧，随着身体的摆动，微微荡漾。分开的两腿间，屁股高高翘起，一根粗大的硬物正在凶狠地进出着，每次都狠狠地撞在微微颤抖的臀肉上，响亮的声音传遍房间的每个角落里。修长的手指下移握在了自己的要害上，却被身后的人抓住了手腕，拧在身后按在腰上，低沉的男声响了起来：“你没有资格在被我肏的时候，碰触自己。”  
“主，主人……”破碎的声音中带着啜泣的鼻音，“您，您不能这样……”  
“早在你向我敞开双腿的时候，你就知道了，小凯尔。”一个重重的巴掌拍在了翘起的屁股上，让下面的人身体有片刻的僵直，随后进出股间的粗大硬物一顿，缓缓地抽了出来，带出了一片黏腻的乳白色液体。

“很好。”伏在凯尔身上的人站了起来，身后的翅膀张开，胸膛上的魔纹闪烁，低沉的男声再次响起：“我要怎么罚你你，小凯尔？”  
凯尔沉默地从床上走了下来，他的双腿微微发颤，屁股上挨得巴掌火烧火燎地疼，但是他默默地走到了“主人”面前，跪了下去，含住了那根软了下来的硬物，慢慢地舔舐了起来。

******

趴伏了一会儿后，凯尔萨斯下了床，开始穿着衣物，向门外传递了一个口信。很快，一个梳着长马尾的红衣法师出现在自己的面前。  
“殿下。”法师恭敬地施礼，眼睑微微下垂，刻意不去看半敞衣衫、胸膛与锁骨间布满印记的主君。  
“都安排好了吗？”凯尔萨斯并未拢住衣衫，而是从书柜里取了一瓶银月城的佳酿，放置了几块冰后，倒了半杯给法师。然后给自己倒了半杯。  
“是的。”法师恭敬地接过杯子，“一切都准备好了。”  
“那么，你就准备回银月城监视洛瑟玛。”凯尔萨斯啜饮了一口酒，将杯子举起，示意法师随意。法师却恭敬地将酒喝尽，酒杯放在了床头的柜子上：“殿下……”话还没有说完，法师察觉到了身体的变化，而凯尔萨斯半裸的身体与上面暧昧的痕迹成为了催化剂。他扑倒了他的主君，用力吻住了那双薄唇，使劲地吸允着，已经变成翠绿色的眼睛里，毫无保留地透露着藏在心底的爱意与妒忌。  
凯尔萨斯愣住了，他完全没有想到法师会这么大胆，居然敢扑倒自己吻住，更没有想到是从法师眼中看到浓烈的爱意与妒忌，本来在手中凝聚的火球渐渐熄灭，取而代之的是推搡，结果法师却用奥术之环禁锢住了双手，吻住他双唇的嘴唇下移，啃咬起他身上每一寸被伊利丹染指过的肌肤，甚至是被蹂躏的乳头都被啃出了丝丝血痕。疼痛让凯尔萨斯的脸微微有些扭曲，他厉声呵斥：“罗曼斯，你居然敢如此对待太阳王！”  
罗曼斯抬头，翠绿色的眼睛里含着执着与暴怒：“伊利丹可以随意玩弄您的身体，为什么您对其他人的爱慕视而不见？”他弹了一下已经有些血痕的乳头，“这里被伊利丹吸允过很多次吧？还有锁骨上，全是被啃咬的痕迹，您知道不知道，您的这具身体被其他人看到，是什么样的羞辱吗？”  
“那也不用你来提醒。”疼痛让他细长的眉毛一直在微微抖动，脸却被气的煞白，“我这样做都是为了辛多雷！伊利丹手上的恶魔足以收拾掉现存的血精灵，我们已经与人类闹翻，谁还可以帮助血精灵？！我发誓要带领他们找到新能源，就算付出我的身体……”  
“可是我爱您，从来不希望您用这种方式……”罗曼斯虔诚地吻着凯尔萨斯的小腹，“所以，我想用最直接的方式，让您永远铭记。”  
衣服的落地，代表着罗曼斯的心意已决，当法师的硬物进入到凯尔萨斯身体的时候，太阳王无神地看着悬挂在床顶的帷幔，听着嘎吱嘎吱的摇曳声，然后在身体的刺激下，溢出几声呻吟……凯尔萨斯最后记不清楚罗曼斯是怎么离开的，他唯一感受到的是，那个地方的胀痛，跟无法抗拒的疲惫感。

罗曼斯根本不敢等待凯尔萨斯的醒来，他做了什么？！他把他心中的挚爱强行压在了身下，让妒忌冲昏了自己的头脑，他还记得身下的凯尔萨斯，无助又绝望的眼神，他不能在那里停留，甚至都不敢去看自己留下了什么。踉踉跄跄地离开了房间，他没有耽搁，立刻拿了施法材料回到了银月城。

******

“太阳王，这是你的称号吗，凯尔？”勉强做完所有清理工作的凯尔萨斯，疲惫地合上了双眼，就听到了那个阴郁的声音——来自记忆深刻的颤抖，让他回忆起冰原上的一幕，他被阿尔萨斯按在冰冷的冰面上，法袍内的束裤被褪到了腿弯处，冰冷的、毫无生气的、灰白色的硬物强行破开他的身体，手被冻在冰面上，舌头被伸进的粗糙皮质手套残酷地搅动着，腿间柔软的物体在折磨中挺立起来……还有魔瘾的侵袭。在那次强迫性的交合中，他被阿尔萨斯肏得射了出来，冰面上的白浊几乎让他的神智崩溃。  
阿尔萨斯没有杀他，但是却把他划伤，霜之哀伤的伤口中，渗入了他怎么也清除不掉的、阿尔萨斯的印记，尽管，他的皮肤上已经没有任何的疤痕。

“阿尔萨斯！”痛苦的嚎叫在梦境中回荡，凯尔萨斯无法醒来，他被霜之哀伤留在身体内的诅咒虏获，仿佛又回到了诺森德，只是他现在冰封王座上，阿尔萨斯，不，巫妖王正坐在那里，用手托着下颌看着他，他觉得有些不对劲，低下头才发现，自己居然一丝不挂。  
“梦境里的你，真是热情啊，凯尔。”阿尔萨斯调侃的声音让凯尔萨斯浑身发抖，扬手一个炎爆术就过去了，却被阿尔萨斯闪身避过，绕到他的身后，将赤身裸体的太阳王从背后搂在怀里，咬上了他的耳垂。  
“滚开！”一记大火球直接向身后扔去，却被阿尔萨斯抱住身体一转，让火球落空。  
阿尔萨斯眯起了眼睛：“这么火辣，我真是喜欢啊。”皮质的手套捏住了胸前的凸起，“这个地方，一定被伊利丹玩弄过很多次吧？很敏感。”  
“啊！……”胸前的剧痛，让凯尔萨斯几乎失去反抗能力，他双手开始掰扯胸前的手指，却忽视了身后的阿尔萨斯握住了他腿间的要害。  
“放开！”察觉到了自己的要害被握住，凯尔萨斯的身体颤抖，翘起的臀部无意识地摩擦着身后的巫妖王。  
“你已经很饥渴了。”阿尔萨斯没有放开他的腿间，而是用刚才袭击他胸前的手挤进了后面的小穴里，不紧不慢地抽插起来，黏腻的水声跟敏感处的按摩，让凯尔萨斯跪伏在地面上，大口大口地喘着粗气，带动着背部优美的肌肉起伏。阿尔萨斯趁机卸掉了自己的铠甲，用灰白色的冷硬之物再次破开了他的身体。

躺在床上的凯尔萨斯在梦境里被阿尔萨斯侵犯，却不知道什么时候伊利丹已经来到了他的房间，扒开了他的衣服，摸到了那只握住自己要害的手，毫不客气地掰开了他的双腿，直接闯进了他的身体。

梦境里的凯尔萨斯已经被迫跨坐在阿尔萨斯的身上，被顶得一起一伏，胸前的乳粒被捏得生疼，他的表情很痛苦，却又被体内的快感所刺激，他的右手握住自己，左手抓住阿尔萨斯的手腕，试图缓解痛苦，结果被顶了几下后，无力地按在巫妖王的胸前。

呼吸渐渐急促，即使是在梦境中，现实中的身体正在沉睡，却无法抵御对他身体每一处都了解的撩拨，很快，低低的呻吟就从沉睡的凯尔萨斯口中溢出，从来没有过的柔顺让伊利丹莫名觉得有些沉醉，他缓缓地进出着，慢慢将这具身体的情欲撩拨到最高，呻吟声很快变了味道，凯尔萨斯模糊地喊出了一个名字——  
阿尔萨斯。

正面的进攻让凯尔萨斯无力招架，他已经吐不出任何东西了，但是阿尔萨斯依然兴致勃勃，而自己下面那张嘴，还在饥渴的吞吐着，直到阿尔萨斯第二次释放，才依依不舍地从后面慢慢地吐出被灌进肠道深处的精液。  
凯尔萨斯瘫到在那里，眼神里满是愤恨，却无法对阿尔萨斯做出些什么。慢慢地，他的身体在消散……他要从这场梦境中醒来。

清醒时股间的胀痛让凯尔萨斯吃惊，等他的眼睛适应的时候，却看到压在身上的伊利丹正在狠狠地征伐自己，甚至那个粗大而狰狞的硬物，狠狠地撞击着自己：“主，主人！”  
“醒了？”伊利丹抽出了自己的器官，将凯尔萨斯翻了个身，让他的脸贴在床上，臀部高高地翘了起来，一个巴掌狠狠地击打在了他的臀部，一下又一下。  
“住手！主人！我做错了什么？”  
“只是小小的惩罚。”伊利丹加重了击打的力度，白皙的臀部早已变成了艳红，又麻又痒还伴有微微的疼痛，让凯尔萨斯的感官受到了不同的冲击，然后就是伊利丹的再次进入。  
“啊……啊！”凶猛的撞击让血精灵之王的呻吟中含着一丝痛苦，却取悦了伊利丹，他俯下身体，用舌头从后颈沿着脊柱沟向下舔舐，使得凯尔萨斯的身体一僵，一股白浊就喷洒在床单上。随后，伊利丹被肠壁本能的收缩所刺激，将精液留在了血精灵之王的体内。  
变软的器官滑了出来，凯尔萨斯慢慢将身体侧躺，小心翼翼地不让被打过的臀部沾到床垫，伊利丹察觉到了血精灵之王的打算，却趁机架起了他的一条腿，有意无意地抚摸着敏感的大腿根，揉捏着软下来的那块肉，企图唤醒他。  
知道伊利丹看不到自己的样子，却被他掰开大腿玩弄私处，也使凯尔萨斯羞愤交加，他很想一个大火球糊到恶魔猎手的脸上，却考虑到可能会被伊利丹再次肏得起不来，就只能将想法压抑了下来。  
在第二轮的征伐之后，伊利丹满意地放过了凯尔萨斯，提起裤子走了。全身上下无处不叫嚣的酸疼跟污染的床单，让凯尔萨斯异常烦躁，他叫来了侍从收拾了床铺，自己溜进浴室清洗。当精液从肿胀的后穴流淌出来的时候，他却只能握紧了拳头，默默地清理干净，然后躺在了床上，进入了沉沉的梦境。

******

“那是什么？”凯尔萨斯看着太阳之井高地，邪能的烈焰吞噬了他们数千年来的依赖，穿梭在其间的血精灵，无一不是头上生出了黑色的弯角、背部生出了黑色的双翼……那是魔化的血精灵。  
凯尔萨斯恐惧地看着这一切，寻找着正常的血精灵，但是一个都没有。然后，他看到了红色皮肤的、身材高大的恶魔——伊利丹的主人，基尔加丹。  
基尔加丹似乎没有看到他，只是在跟他面前的人在对话，凯尔萨斯好奇地看过去，发现那是一个正常的血精灵——是他自己。  
“想要强大的力量就要臣服于我。”欺诈者居高临下地说，“我会给你无尽的魔法能量，会拯救你的奎尔萨拉斯。”  
凯尔萨斯看着自己，发现那个自己跪在了基尔加丹的面前，虔诚地吻着欺诈者的蹄子：“只要您能兑现您的承诺，主人。”  
“那么，把你的衣服脱掉，我要给一个强大的力量。”基尔加丹诱惑地说。  
那个凯尔萨斯犹豫了一下之后，就解开了自己的法袍，将全身的衣服脱掉，露出了里面吻痕未曾消散的身体。欺诈者扫过那个身体，尖利的指甲划过未曾消肿的胸前凸起，那个身体颤抖起来，缓缓地跪在了地上：“主人……”  
“我没有兴趣。”基尔加丹抚上他的胸前，“把你的心脏给我，你将拥有强大的力量。”  
“那样我会死……”那个凯尔萨斯缩了缩身体，想离开基尔加丹的面前，却被那只抚上胸前的手直接贯穿了心脏，在心脏被取出的刹那，还在有力的跳动着。  
凯尔萨斯看着自己被取出了心脏，倒在地上成为了一具尸体。欺诈者拿着那个心脏，用魔能灌注了起来，很快，心脏成为了邪恶的绿色，基尔加丹把那具尸体抬了起来，将充满了魔能的心脏塞了回去，凯尔萨斯可以清楚地看到，心脏被放回去的自己，全身的血液被更换，胸前的伤口再愈合，只是愈合到最后，显露出来的是，心脏被替换后，过多的邪能凝聚起来的绿色魔能石块。  
“你永远不会死亡。”基尔加丹平静地说，“除非砍下你的头颅，让你的尸体不再完整。”  
“谢谢主人赐予我永远的寿命。”那个凯尔萨斯恰到好处地表现出了自己的感激之情。  
“那么就趴在那里。”基尔加丹似乎对于那个凯尔萨斯感了兴趣，让他趴在那里，自己掰开了他的臀瓣，露出了微微红肿的后穴，解开自己的裤子，随便撸了几下就捅了进去。  
脸色苍白的那个凯尔萨斯几乎被肏死，当基尔加丹从他身上起来的时候，他只能保持趴伏的动作，双腿大开、后穴无法合拢形成了一个圆洞，绿色的鲜血与白色的精液交缠在一起。过了好一会儿，他才爬起来，渐渐恢复了常态。

凯尔萨斯觉得不可思议，他什么时候与基尔加丹做的交易？

被惊醒的凯尔萨斯看了看周围，习惯性的喊了罗曼斯，才发现罗曼斯已经回了银月城。  
这个懦夫！  
凯尔萨斯想到了那次被他压在身下，强行与自己交合，就派卡波妮娅去叫罗曼斯回来，自己有指示要给银月城。

踏入了黑暗神庙的天台，伊利丹突然冲过来抓住了他，跟着就是衣服被撕裂的声音，埃斯诺辛抵住了他的脖子：“别以为能够找到那小子，就可以翻脸。”  
“您再说什么？”凯尔萨斯试图扯出一个笑容，“我不可能背叛您的，毕竟是您教授了我们减轻魔瘾的方法。”  
“那可不一定。”伊利丹把凯尔萨斯按在地上，下面就是伊利达雷议会四人所在的地方，如果他们抬头看，就能看到他们的太阳王被压在天窗上，一丝不挂。  
“您不能这么变态。”凯尔萨斯咬牙低声说，生怕被下面的议会四人看到。但是伊利丹根本不会顾及这些，他抬起了凯尔萨斯的一条腿，直接捅了进去。  
“唔！……”凯尔萨斯咬住了自己的嘴唇，把痛叫声咽了回去，但是……伊利丹熟悉这具身体，他很快让凯尔萨斯的眼神迷离起来，前列腺被碾压的快感让他几乎喊了出来，不得不咬住了自己的手背。伊利丹听不到熟悉的呻吟，知道他死也不开口，故意将他的身体一转，让他趴在天窗上，一只手揉搓起半硬的器官，用指甲绕着顶端打转，很快，受不住的凯尔萨斯就射了出来，而他的精液顺着天窗的空隙掉了下去。惊恐交加的太阳王，拼命向另一侧爬去，想躲开天窗，却被伊利丹拉了回来，狠狠地撞击着他的身体，直到他第二次释放出来。  
“疯子！变态！”接受了伊利丹精液的凯尔萨斯爬到了一边，高声地咒骂着。  
“那就跟我直接下去吧。”伊利丹一把搂住凯尔萨斯，瞬间来到了伊利达雷议会，当着四个人的面前，肏得他们的太阳王，尖叫连连。  
四个人措手不及的情况下知道了，他们的太阳王与伊利丹之间的真实关系。


	2. 躺在床上就有肉

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 伊利丹一时玩兴大起，给凯尔萨斯服用了“变性药剂”，引出了一段女装大佬的故事。  
> 有凯尔萨斯主动扑倒下属路人和魅魔变性被凯尔萨斯扑倒。

伊利丹那个疯子！  
凯尔萨斯看着自己前凸后翘的女性身材简直欲哭无泪。  
就在几分钟前，伊利丹命令自己喝下了一瓶粉红色的药水，让自己在房间里等他回来。仅仅是几分钟，他就发现了身体的变化：胸部高高的隆起，腰肢变得更为纤细，臀部变宽挺翘。  
变性药水。  
那个疯子居然命令自己喝下了这个药水。  
摸了摸自己的腿间，好在药剂的分量并不足，腿间的特征并没有消失。但是现在自己的这个模样，如果等到伊利丹回来……凯尔萨斯决定从房间里溜出去。

施放出隐形术，精灵王子溜出了房间，看到了一个幻化成女精灵、穿着吊带短裙的魅魔。  
也许扮成魅魔可以不让恶魔猎手认出自己，只要药剂时间消失，自己再回到房间里就行了。  
想到这里，凯尔萨斯对魅魔施放了一个昏迷术，就扒掉了魅魔的衣服，将自己的法袍收进了容器空间里。胸前沉甸甸的软肉被紧紧地勒住，细细的肩带并没有起到什么支撑作用；仅仅遮住了屁股的短裙，还有用细带子缠绕在腿上的高跟凉鞋，让精灵王子有些羞涩，尤其是他从来没有穿过这么暴露的衣服，就别提令他难受的过高鞋跟，走起路来一扭一扭的。不过，好在要走出欢愉之园了。

“莎赫拉丝手下的魅魔居然想离开欢愉之园。”正好回来的伊利丹看到了准备去黑暗神庙下层的凯尔萨斯，就抓住了他的手腕，“怎么，上面的那群血精灵不能满足你吗？”  
“主人。”凯尔萨斯只好掐着嗓音学着魅魔嗲声嗲气地说，“主母是让我去再招揽几位血精灵前来，最近他们来得比较少。哦，还有那些恶魔。”  
“是吗？”伊利丹挥手叫了两个血精灵过来，将凯尔萨斯拖回了欢愉之园，“既然是主母的吩咐，这俩血精灵就赏你了。”

“真是漂亮的姑娘。”两个血精灵赞叹着，“这个姑娘归我们享用了吗，伊利丹大人？”  
伊利丹点了点头，示意他们就在旁边的房间里去抱魅魔就行了。两个血精灵施一礼，抱起凯尔萨斯就进了房间。

面对着同胞，凯尔萨斯异常尴尬。  
他知道进了这个房间之后，必然要与这两个血精灵发生关系，尤其是伊利丹就在门外不远处；可是一旦发生关系，那么他是服用了变性药水、却没有完全变成女性的事情就瞒不住了。狠了狠心，凯尔萨斯突然勾住了其中一个血精灵的脖子，手指刮着他的脸颊：“虽然我不介意你们一起来，但是你们觉得一起来会快乐吗？”  
两个血精灵对看了一眼，小声商量了一下之后，被凯尔萨斯勾住的血精灵表示自己可以先上。  
“那就到床上去吧。”凯尔萨斯用胸前的软球蹭了蹭，血精灵当时就忍不住了，抱起凯尔萨斯放在了床上，嘴唇亲吻了上去……却被凯尔萨斯一把推开，翻身跨坐在了血精灵的身上，“一切，就让我来主导吧。”  
挑落了肩带，露出了半个丰满的胸部，被跨坐在身下的血精灵鼻子有些发酸；再抬头看向身上跨坐的凯尔萨斯，扭着屁股蹭着自己腿间的硬物，一股热流就从鼻子里流了出来。旁边的血精灵也擦了擦鼻子——他刚刚从后面看到了凯尔萨斯短裙下面的风光，细T字裤下挺翘的屁股与纤细腰肢扭动的样子，实在是太过于勾人了。  
“哦，宝贝儿，你真是美极了。”凯尔萨斯身下的血精灵一把抓住了他的胸前裸露的软球，刮骚着乳头。  
“嗯……”微微的呻吟声，让旁边的血精灵也忍不住凑了过来，挑落了另一边的肩带，直接吸吮起另一边的乳头。趁着两个血精灵都沉迷在情欲中无暇他顾，凯尔萨斯偷偷取出了润滑剂，扩张起自己的穴口，等到身下的血精灵想要解开自己的裤子的时候，凯尔萨斯一把将他的裤子褪下，自己坐了上去。紧窒的甬道让血精灵一下子就飞上了天，完全没有注意到跨坐在身上的魅魔有什么异样……仅仅是起伏了几次后，血精灵就用力抓住了凯尔萨斯屁股，狠狠地颠弄之后就射了出来。  
等在一旁的血精灵直接把凯尔萨斯拉了起来，从背后抱起他，一手揉着他的胸前，一手解着自己的裤子。凯尔萨斯扫了一眼还沉浸在余韵中的血精灵，反身吻住了抱住自己的血精灵，滚到了一边，然后跨坐在他的身上……两个血精灵都气喘吁吁地躺在床上，看着凯尔萨斯大腿上沾染着他们的精液，眼睛里透出了深沉的渴望，却被精灵王子微笑着打断：“现在已经结束了呢。”整理了一下有些破损的衣服，扭着腰肢开门走了出去。

看到凯尔萨斯走了出来，伊利丹直接抓住了他的手腕，把他抓进了欢愉之园的贵宾室内。  
“刚才莎赫拉丝主母跟我汇报了一件事情。”伊利丹不咸不淡地开口了，“她说有一名魅魔被打昏在我的房间门口，衣服都被扒光了。”  
“主人？”凯尔萨斯假装听不懂。  
“我觉得我的副官，是不是太过于饥渴了一些？”恶魔猎手突然伸手扯掉了精灵王子身上的短裙，“变性药水的时间到了，小凯尔。”  
凯尔萨斯觉得身上一凉，胸前沉甸甸的东西变得轻松不少，他低头看去——原来是变性药水的时间到了。

“笃笃”的敲门声，打断了伊利丹对凯尔萨斯的逼问，他用不高的声音回复：“进来。”  
一个只穿着抹胸内衣和内裤的魅魔走了进来：“主人，莎拉赫丝主母命令我前来报道。”  
“把这个喝下去。”伊利丹拿出了一瓶深粉色的药剂递给了魅魔，魅魔毫不犹豫地喝了下去。

魅魔的胸部变平，腿间也长出了沉甸甸的硬物，魅魔笑着看着凯尔萨斯，双手勾住了他的脖子，手指挑落了他的肩带，尖利的指甲刮骚着还未曾消肿的乳粒……吻落在了他耳垂上，又移动到了他的喉结处，最后也落在了他另一边的乳粒处。  
“唔……”精灵王子一下子就呻吟了出来，魅魔恰到好处的挑逗，让他刚才并没有满足的身体迅速变得火热，当魅魔的嘴唇从他的小腹处移到腿间，含住那根半勃起的阴茎时，凯尔萨斯已经无法忍耐，他的眼睛变得幽深起来，在魅魔高超的技巧下，精灵王子把魅魔扑倒在床上，折起了他的双腿，扶住自己的阴茎，对准穴口慢慢地插了进去。  
迷乱的表情，起伏的身体和低声地吼叫，让伊利丹分开了精灵王子的长发，舔舐起中间的脊柱和漂亮的肩胛骨，双手也开始揉搓着他的臀瓣。魅魔看到恶魔猎手的动作，也开始用手指抚上了凯尔萨斯的胸前，揉捏起那对红肿的乳粒。  
“呃……”精灵王子正觉得自己神勇的时候，伊利丹掰开了他的臀瓣，就着残留的精液插了进去……突如其来的抽插，让他微微失神。  
耳垂被舔舐着，近乎于耳语的声音稍稍拉回了凯尔萨斯的理智：“夹紧点，小凯尔。”  
伊利丹的进攻不像刚才的那两个血精灵，充分填满了精灵王子的甬道，每一次进入都能充分摩擦到前列腺，而粗长的阴茎插得很深，比刚才的情况更让他感到快乐。他几乎是被插射出来的，而他身下的魅魔却没有半点反应。

高潮开始退却，穴口隐隐地传来了胀痛——伊利丹依然享用着他的身体，甚至因为刚刚他的高潮而加大了力度，从交合的地方传来了清晰的水声；魅魔也没有停下手上的动作，精灵王子的锁骨、喉结、耳垂上都吸出了粉红色的印记，在光洁的身体上显得特别暧昧。  
两方面的刺激让凯尔萨斯迅速勃起了，他呻吟着承受着伊利丹的进攻，身体如实地将这种狂暴的方式传达给魅魔，直到魅魔恢复了女性身体，才将她推开，专心被伊利丹操弄着，身体也被翻来覆去换了好几个姿势，几乎是没有半点力气，大敞着双腿任由恶魔猎手为所欲为……昏了过去。

身体虽然干爽，却是无法动弹分毫，从骨子里传来的疲惫感，让凯尔萨斯睁开了眼睛后又闭上去。在他准备再次入睡的时候，却被抬起了屁股，红肿的穴口被撑开。  
“醒了就继续，小凯尔。”伊利丹的声音从背后传来，凯尔萨斯几乎是立刻就清醒了，还没有等他出声反对，就被一个深插卡在了喉咙里，只能发出破碎的呻吟。  
接下来的几天里，凯尔萨斯被操弄到昏厥过去，醒来的时候，又被继续操弄，直到自己像滩软泥一样，身体的每一个部分都叫嚣着疼痛，才被恶魔猎手放过。  
“你可以回去了。”伊利丹系好了裤子，掐了一把精灵王子的屁股，“魅魔会帮你整理好衣物。”说完，恶魔猎手叫进了魅魔，就离开了贵宾室。  
魅魔服侍凯尔萨斯穿好衣服，又服侍他离开了贵宾室。就在精灵王子叉开腿勉强站立好，吟唱传送术咒语的时候，莎拉赫丝主母正好走过来，上下打量着面色苍白的凯尔萨斯，性感的嘴唇里吐露出这样的话语：“没想到凯尔萨斯大人的体力比魅魔还要好……要是魅魔被关上三天，恐怕现在还起不了床呢！呵呵……”  
凯尔萨斯脸色通红，目露警告：“最近血精灵都在投诉，说欢愉之园的魅魔和女妖，相貌实在令人难以满意，主母不如多调教一下？”  
“我会接受凯尔萨斯大人的建议……”主母顿了一下，突然伏在精灵王子的耳边说，“伊利丹大人刚刚吩咐，您以后每隔两天就到这个贵宾室来等候他。”  
“我知道了。”凯尔萨斯气的发抖，却没有再说什么。


End file.
